King Edward's mistress
by Desi-Halie
Summary: Bella is satified with everything she has...but one request from the king can change her life forever
1. Chapter 1

King Edward's mistress

BPOV

My name is Isabella Swan and I am 17 years old. I live in an age where men rule the world. Women have very little say in politics, much less marriage. Us, women, are sometimes used to raise our family's status on the political ladder. But I could care less about my status, I loved my life and I want to live it the way God intended me to.

I live with my parents, Charles and Renee Swan along with my two siblings Jasper and Rosalie Swan. We live in our family castle at Hever. London is the home of the King of England, Edward Cullen I. From what I've heard,  
he is a charming and handsome man but is searching for another wife. His current wife, Tanya, has failed to give him the male heir he needs. She has been withchild nearly six times now. Out of all of the pregnancies, she has managed to keep only one child alive, her daughter, Lauren. I fear for the future of England if the king divorces the queen. But I must keep my head up and hope for the best.

"Bella" my mother called, bringing me from my thoughts. I walked to my parent's chambers. "Yes, mama?"

"Darling, I have something to tell you." she said in a serious tone. I had a very nervous feeling. "What is it, mother?" I asked, trembling.

"Sweetheart...you are to become a mistress to someone very high on the political ladder." "May I ask who?"

"You are to become the mistress of the King of England. Your father and I have arranged it." I could have fainted then and there. "What?" "You could secure the position and wealth of this family, Bella."

"But, what about Rose? Could she not be his mistress instead?" I begged.  
"I'm afraid not, darling. She is a year younger than you and not a fully mature woman yet." "Mother, please, speak to father. I don't want to do this." "This isn't a request, Isabella. We have been summoned." Summoned?..."By who, mother?"

"We've been summoned by the King, himself."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Just to let everybody know, this story will be in BPOV and possibly with one or two chapters of EPOV :) but thanks for the reviews. Now onto the story!

BPOV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Moth-" "We will speak no more about this until your father is back." she said sternly. "Where is he?" "He went on a short journey to London to visit the king. He will be coming back with the king."

Oh no. "Mama, plea-" "Go to your chambers and pick out what wardrobe you will take with you to court. We will talk of this more when your father is home."

"Yes, mother." I left her chambers, walking to my own. I had tears welling down my cheeks. This is not what I wanted. Once I become his mistress,  
I will be nothing but a common whore. I will have to live with gossip and rumours about me, swirling around the English court of His Majesty. Why would he want me? I am nothing but a wealthy virgin, born of a very wealthy family. I haven't the slightest idea what to do if I were to get an invitation to his bed.

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice called me out of my thoughts. She saw that I was in distress. "Yes, sister?"

"What is it? You're crying." "Rose- Oh!" I threw myself into her arms, sobbing hysterically. "Oh, Bella. Mother just told me. Shh, there now, there now. It'll be alright." We just sat on my bed, with her arms around, holding me. "Here, let me help you pick your wardrobe." We started to pick out my clothing. "Rosalie, I'm afraid." "Of what?" she asked curiously.

"Of the king, he may be handsome and charming but from what I've heard he's cruel to his wife. What if he is the same way to me? I don't know how I will be able to cope with that." "Oh hush now sister, I'm certain he will be gentle to you at all times." I was about to say something but my mother's voice interrupted me. "Bella, Rosalie, Jasper. Your father's back and the king is with him." Oh, Lord help me. I was going to be mistress to the king.

Haha, hope you guys will like this chapter. Review! :)


	3. AN

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating I'm trying to work on a new story and have been a little stumped on it, but I intend to have it up sometime next week and update King Edward's mistress. I promise I will continue that story. Love desiree. P.S. thanks for your reviews :) 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Once again, I'm sorry for not updating for awhile but I've been dealing with very bad thunderstorms where I'm living and it's been making the power go out so my internet was messed up for awhile. But here is your new chapter and I will have my new story up tomorrow. :) Enjoy!

My God, the king is here! "Bella, come on." Rosalie urges me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "Off we go then." We left my chambers to see the king, my parents, and my brother all standing to greet me and my sister. Rosalie and I curtsied toward the king. "Your Majesty" we said in unison. "Rise" he ordered. We rose and my father came toward me.

"Isabella, I guess your mother told why you're meeting the king." he said.  
"Yes." I replied keeping my head down.

Suddenly, the king started to walk towards me but I still kept my head down.  
I felt the king's hand lift my chin and pull up my face towards him. What I saw took my breath away. He had beautiful green eyes, soft bronze colored hair and a beautiful face. He looked like a Greek god. He stared into my eyes. "Isabella." "Your Majesty."

"Call me Edward." I, along with my family, gasped. "Yes...Edward." He smiled a beautiful crooked smile. "You will be taken to my palace tomorrow. I've arranged for the royal carriage to bring you. Your apartments are ready. You will become a lady-in-waiting to my wife, the queen."

I'm surprised he arranged all of this already. "Thank you, Edward." He turned to my family. "Leave us." he commanded. They all left, scurrying out the door. He turned back to me. He lifted my hand and kissed it. "Isabell-" "Bella, your majesty." "Bella, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I blushed. "Your blush is also beautiful." I looked up at him and he was staring at me with his scorching eyes. "I don't think I've ever met a more beautiful girl." "Edward, why do you want me?" I blurted out. "Because I like you and trust you." You just met me and you hardly know me. And yet you're inviting me into your bed." "I wish to make you my official mistress." What? He's insane.

"Why?" I asked. "Your father and I have been doing business with each other for quite some time and I saw you in your family's carriage when he went home one night. When I saw your beauty, it took my breathe away." He was so straight forward. "Now I must ask, are you pure?" "Yes." I replied.

"Good." he praised. "Why is that?" "I like my mistresses to be pure before I call them to my bed."

Mistresses? That meant he had more mistresses besides me. That stung a bit, for what reason, I don't know. It felt strange.

"I must go now, Bella but not without this." Suddenly I felt his lips crash onto mine. I felt an electric jolt once our lips touched. I was frozen at first but then my lips moved in sync with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his arms were wound around my waist. It was passionate and I didn't want it to end. All too soon, he pulled away. "I hope to see you tomorrow Bella if I don't have to deal with political matters. Farewell, my Bella." I liked the sound of that.

And with that, he walked out the door.

REVIEW PLEASE. :)


	5. Last AN

A/N Hey guys, as much as I love writing for you, I'm not going to continue this story because many people are saying it should be longer. But since I love the reviews you guys give me and the support for my story to continue, I am going REWRITE this story and make it longer. I am also planning to make another story about Edward and Bella and it will be a one-shot. I'm sorry the disappointment, guys. I hope to have the first chapter of this rewrite up sometime in the beginning of September. Thanks for your support. :) 


End file.
